The Fairies Of Hogwarts
by Ichimaru337
Summary: Mirajane and Erza are teleported to Hogwarts where they meet and old friend Kira. Now with their help Kira believes he can get home to Fairy Tail along with the girls. However, in the meantime he'll help them survive school. Fairy Tail wizards in Hogwarts, what could go wrong? A lot actually... (Harry Potter crossover)


**Chapter 1**

**The First Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas**

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, Mirajane was serving and everyone was laughing. However like always a fight erupted. Erza sighed deeply and went upstairs, not wanting to be part of it. The fight ended shortly after when everybody noticed how she left. They all began cleaning up and Mirajane went to them.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll go get the arc of time lacrima and all this will be cleaned up," she gave her usual smile and went upstairs. She went to Erza and knelt beside her. "Is something wrong Erza?" she asked sweetly. The redhead shook no and began looking through a box.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling out a strange looking crystal. Mirajane shrugged and walked over to the lacrima she was after. She quickly threw it down to Wendy who caught it and began to clean up the hall with it. "I wonder..." Erza said as she crushed it.

"Was that really necessary?" Mirajane asked questioningly as she noticed how instead of the pieces of the crystal just falling to the floor they floated into a circular formation.

Suddenly, a portal appeared pulling both Erza and Mirajane inside. They floated through a weird vortex for which seemed like days. Finally, the portal opened again and the girls fell out into a broom closet.

"Ow, even though I landed on you Erza your armor made for a worst landing than the floor." Mirajand said as they stood up. Quickly she found a string and pulled it, making a light bulb turn on allowing them to see inside the closet.

"Where are we?" Erza asked. She pushed and broke the brooms in her way as she went to the door. "Let's just see where we are." Erza said as she pushed the door opened a crack. Beyond the door she saw students in black robes and with wands in hand. A certain black-haired student noticed and walked over to them. He had crystal blue eyes, pale skin, and was about the height of a teacher. He was wearing a standard robe but had no wand. The stranger smiled and rushed inside the closet with a smile.

"Erza. Mira. I never expected to meet you here." he said as tears formed in his eyes. I didn't think I'd see any of you ever again." he looked at them and notice their confused looks. "Oh, you must not remember me, I guess my existence would've been erased from your world after I've been here for a certain amount of time. I'm Kira. Kira Kishiyodi!" he said, showing the black guild mark on his tongue like Bickslow.

"Kira?" the girls said in unison. "I remember now!" Mirajane exclaimed. "You disappeared right before Lucy joined the guild." she said hugging him. "Mind telling us where we are?" she asked and Kira nodded.

"We're at Hogwarts. A school for wizards in this world. I'll use my memory magic to make everyone think you're new students along with me. Erza please requip you and Mira into student robes and carry a wand. You have to use it otherwise they'll suspect us. If they catch us, we'll be in trouble." Kira looked away.

"What do you mean by trouble?" Erza asked as she used her new spell to requip both her and Mirajane into robes and wands. "Not exactly stylish but if it'll help us survive here." Erza thought

"Well, I came here with another wizard from Fairy Taul. When they found out who he was they for some reason executed him. So please, don't use you're regular magic unless it's necessary!" Kira plead as he sniffled and blew his nose. They nodded, accepting what he had told them. He turned around and began to lead them out.

The three slid out of the closet without anyone noticing. They sneaked down corridor after corridor until they were about to get to the dungeons where they were stopped by the Headmaster himself.

"My, you three must be the new wizards here. Where are you heading?" he asked, smiling at them.

"Potions sir. We've just been running a little late since it's our first day and all." Kira told the truth and Dumbledore stepped out of their way letting them pass. "Phew, I'm glad it was him. Teachers would've been mad at us for being late." he said quietly as they entered Snape's class

"And who might you three be?" Snape said in his usual monotone voice. He walked away from his table and approached the bunch, looking down on them with an annoyed glare.

"We're new here sir. I'm Kira Kishiyodi, that's Erza Scarlet, and that's Mirajane Strauss." Kira introduced with fear in his voice. No matter how many times he met Snape he always invoked the same fear into him.

Snape nodded and went to his table to resume his lesson as the three took their seats at the last row of empty seats. They took down notes, well Kira took down notes and followed along with Snapes' instruction. Erza didn't quite grasp the concept of it all and Mirajane sat bored. The bell finally rang and Kira led them to their next and last class of the day. Usually they would have more but the girls were teleported near the end of the school day. Next up was McGonagall's class. This time Kira implanted their names and faces into the teacher's head so that hey would avoid an awkward introduction. Again they sat next to each other and this time they all took notes after a quiet scolding from Kira.

"Man this is so boring." Erza and Mirajane complained at the same time as they waved their wands and nothing happened. Just so they'd stop complaining Kira quickly used some of his darkness magic to turn their cups black.

"Look it did something!" Erza yelled triumphantly. Everybody looked at them with a bit of awe because nothing was happening for them.

"Very good . It's a start at least." McGonagill smiled at her and began to announce the homework assignment. The bell rang and Kira led them to the dormitories. He quickly used a transformation spell he taught himself to make himself look like a girl.

"Let's go." he smiled as led them upstairs. He assigned beds, let them change into their night clothes, and then led them downstairs. Erza sat down on the couch and Mirajane followed. Kira tended to the fire as more girls started to fill the room. A certain girl, by the name of Hermione went to the girls immediately and introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger." she introduced herself. "You're new like me right?" she asked looking at the clearly older girls in front of her.

"Yes. I'm Mirajane and this is Erza." she smiled and the girls began to chat until it was time for everyone to go to bed. Mirajane yawned and stood with Erza following behind.

"So, how was your first day...erm..experience?" Kira asked as they walked into their room.

"Interesting to say the least." Erza said. "The magic in this world sure is interesting." she smiled, her interest piqued. "This might actually be fun. However the problem still remains on how we're gonna get back to our world." Erza sighed and looked to Kira. "Have you any idea how?"

"Not yet but I've been reading up on a spell that let's you open a portal between worlds. It takes an immense amount of magical power and an item called "The Sorcerer's Stone"" Kira explained as the three got into bed.

"I sure hope we can return soon. I already miss everyone." Mirajane said sadly as she turned to sleep.

"I hate to admit it but I actually miss everyone as well." Erza said turning the opposite way.

"Well, I'm glad I at least have you two. I feel somewhat bad at home. We'll return to Fairy Tail someday." Kira assured them as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**That's all for now!**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!**

**(Just trying this idea out. If I get positive reviews. I'll write bigger and better!)**


End file.
